Obstacle
by fyriri
Summary: Demi membalaskan dendamnya, Chanyeol bersedia menerima tawaran Jongin, orang asing yang menawarkan kerja sama dengan bergabung dalam sebuah komplotan untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Hingga Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun, pemuda yang berhasil masuk ke hati Chanyeol. Namun apakah takdir berpihak kepada keduanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Obstacles**

**Author : Fyriri**

**Main cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Pairing : Chanbaek and other**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : This story is belongs to me.**

**Warning : Boys love, yaoi, dll.**

**Summary : Demi membalaskan dendamnya, Chanyeol bersedia menerima tawaran Jongin, orang asing yang menawarkan kerja sama dengan bergabung dalam sebuah komplotan untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Hingga Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun, pemuda yang berhasil masuk ke hati Chanyeol. Namun apakah takdir berpihak kepada keduanya? **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Hope you like it **

Dingin

.

.

Putih

.

.

Salju

Manik cokelat itu menatap jalan yang di penuhi tumpukan salju, kosong, hampa, hanya itu yang tergambar dari maniknya, Chanyeol masih setia menatapi pejalan kaki yang terus berlalu lalang tanpa mempedulikan salju yang mulai turun . Ia menyesap pelan minumannya, tak ada ekspresi dari wajahnya saat rasa pahit itu menjalar di kerongkongannya. Hidupnya lebih pahit dari ini. Pikiran Chanyeol melayang, terbanyang jelas olehnya malam di mana ia kehilangan seluruh kebahagiaannya saat salju pertama turun. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Memori yang ia lupakan mulai tersusun layaknya puzzle, ia seperti orang bodoh demi mencari kepingan puzzle yang berserak di segala sisi dan ia harus melengkapinya di tengah gelapnya hidup yang ia jalani, ia akan membalas semuanya dengan setimpal,bahkan lebih. Tapi tidak sekarang, mungkin nanti.

Kling

Suara dentingan bel yang menggantung di pintu Caffee menghamburkan lamunannya. Chanyeol melirik sekilas kearah pintu dan kembali menatap jalanan yang sudah kosong, hanya ada tumpukan salju yang semakin tinggi. Saltu ternyata sudah semakin deras, dan angin bertiup kencang. Pengunjung Caffee terus berdatangan, berlindung dari salju dan dinginnya malam.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" suara lelaki, pemuda itu menoleh dan yang di dapatinya lelaki yang berpostur tinggi dengan mantel hitam panjang di tubuhnya .

"Ya" pemuda itu menjawab seadanya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada cangkir kopinya.

"Terima kasih, namamu?" lelaki itu membuka percakapan dengan nada bersahabat tapi terkesan dingin.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." Jawab pemuda itu datar terbesit rasa tak suka di dalamnya, membuat lelaki tadi tersenyum tipis.

"Aku Kim Jongin"Chanyeol menatap sinis Jongin yang tampak tenang di depannya.

"Apa mau mu?" nada datar yang digunakan Chanyeol tak membuat reaksi apapun bagi Jongin. Jongin melirik tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Hanya ingin mengobrol sebentar dan bisakah kau menyimpannya kembali? Aku tidak akan macam-macam, percayalah" ucap Jongin kembali tenang sedangkan Chanyeol tertegun, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada pisau di balik mantelnya.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku Chanyeol" tatapan Jongin menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak dapat di artikan secara langsung oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mempercayai siapapun "ucap Chanyeol dingin, ia memasukkan kembali pisaunya dan menyesap habis kopinya.

"Jadi, aku kemari ingin memberi tahu satu hal padamu"ucap Jongin tenang.

"Cih, aku tak perlu diberitahu apapun sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku menebas kepalamu"

"Sekalipun tentang kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu?"senyuman tipis itu terkembang sempurna di wajah Jongin.

'_Kena kau Park Chanyeol'_

Kepala Chanyeol menoleh cepat, rahangnya mengeras , dan tangannya terkepal kuat dibalik mantelnya.

"Apa kau sudah berhasil mengingatnya?"

"Berhasil menemukannya?"

"Berhasil menangkapnya?"

"Atau berhasil membunuhnya?"

"DIAM KAU BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAUMAU?!" Chanyeol murka,nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan dadanya bergemuruh. Ia memukul keras meja didepannya mengundang perhatian seluruh isi caffee. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tertawa remeh , ia memainkan jemarinya di atas meja, hanya diam dan tenang .

"Tenang Park aku akan menjelaskan maksudku tapi kau harus ikut dengan ku-"

"Tidak akan per-"

"Ingat Park, kau tidak bisa bekerja sendiri"

"Aku bi-"

"Dan kau belum bisa bergerak karena kau belum mengingat sepenuhnya, ingat itu"

Tubuh Chanyeol melemas, rasa panas menjalar menggerogoti tubuhnya, kepalanya berdenyut sakit,dadanya semakin sesak. Otak Chanyeol berusaha berfikir cepat, tak ada pilihan lain, dengan tergesa-tergesa ia meraih pisau dibalik mantelnya . ia menggoreskan pisau itu ke permukaan kulitnya hingga darah segar mulai muncul dan mengalir dari tangannya . ia hendak menusuk nadinya dengan pisau sampai tangan Jongin menahan dan membuang pisaunya jauh-jauh.

"Tidak untuk menyakiti diri sendiri Park" ucap Jongin dingin, ia sudah puas memperhatikan reaksi tubuh Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak mengira Chanyeol akan nekat melukai diri sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?!" Chanyeol meraih kerah Jongin, darah dari lengannya terus mengucur hingga mengenai mantel hitam Jongin,panas itu makin menggerogoti dirinya keringat dingin membasahi pelipis Chanyeol. Jongin memperhatikan sekitar, kini Chanyeol dan Jongin sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Tak ada cara lain, Jongin memukul tengkuk Chanyeol , Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangan, kesadarannya mulai menghilang , banyak langkah kaki menghampirinya dan samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar kata '_maaf'_ dari mulut Jongin hingga semuanya gelap.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Sudah, dia bersamaku, tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Dia pingsan.."

"Cepat bawa dia kemari dan kita harus bicara"

"Ne hyung"

.

.

TBC/END?

Hallo~ aku author baru disini ^0^. Aku bawa ff gaje hehe, pendek ? karena baru prolog, kalau banyak yang minat dan penasaran aku lanjutin,, ditunggu ya RnR


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Fyriri**

**Main cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Pairing : Chanbaek and other**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : This story is belongs to me.**

**Warning : Boys love, yaoi, dll.**

**Summary : Demi membalaskan dendamnya, Chanyeol bersedia menerima tawaran Jongin, orang asing yang menawarkan kerja sama dengan bergabung dalam sebuah komplotan untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Hingga Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun, pemuda yang berhasil masuk ke hati Chanyeol. Namun apakah takdir berpihak kepada keduanya? **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Hope you like it **

Chanyeol menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin,senyum berbahaya terus melekat di wajahnya yang puas, ia membersihkan cipratan darah di sekujur tangan dan wajahnya. Chanyeol sangat menikmati darah yang mengalir tenang terbawa air dari keran.

"Menyenangkan bukan? Bagaimana rasanya? Apa nikmat? Atau menyakitkan?" Chanyeol tertawa besar, ia menghampiri 'korbannya' yang meintih kesakitan dibawahnya. Tangan besar itu menyusuri aliran darah yang belum berhenti mengalir. Tangan Chanyeol terus menyusuri darah itu sampai pada pangkalnya, ia menatap pisaunya tertancap manis di leher 'korbannya'

"Aku yakin itu sangat nikmat, sampai kau berteriak dengan girang, kau harus berterima kasih kepadaku" Tawa Chanyeol berubah menjadi lirih. Ia mencabut pisau tersebut bersamaan dengan teriakan miris dari 'korbannya'. Chanyeol menatap dalam pisaunya.

"Cih, kau membuat benda kesayanganku kotor.." Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah dingin, ia mengelap pisaunya kasar. Chanyeol memasukkan pisaunya kedalam mantel dan bangkit berdiri, ia sedikit memainkan genangan darah di bawah sepatunya.

"Bersihkan dia, apapun itu buat seolah dia bunuh diri" Chanyeol berlalu pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya yang dari tadi hanya diam saat pembantaian berlangsung. Namja itu meringis pelan , katakan Chanyeol gila, tapi ia tak bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri, tak akan bisa, apapun kendalanya.

"Maafkan aku.." Lirih namja itu sambil menatap sedih mayat di depannya.

.

"Baek, mereka ingin kau melayaninya.." Ucap Kyungsoo enggan, ia menatap lurus Baekhyun. Dalam hati ia tak rela Baekhyun akan berakhir seperti dirinya tapi mereka terus memaksa Kyungsoo untuk membawa Baekhyun kepada mereka.

"Tidak Kyung, aku disini hanya bartender, dan aku tak akan pernah sudi bermanja-manja dengan mereka, itu membuatku jijik" Baekhyun merapikan poni cokelatnya. Tangannya dengan lihai meracik minuman didepannya. Kyungsoo tertegun, benar ini tidak cocok untuk Baekhyun, biarkan saja ia yang menjijikkan tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Baek, aku tak bermaksud memaksa mu, aku hanya menawari mu, mereka terus memaksaku dari kemarin " Kyungsoo berlalu, hilang diantara kerumunan manusia dan kerlap kerlip malam.

"Kyungsoo…" Lirih Baekhyun,ia tak pernah berfikir akan menyerahkan kesuciannya pada manusia yang haus nafsu. Baekhyun jijik dengan pemikirannya sendiri, tapi bukan berarti ia jijik dengan Kyungsoo, ia hanya tak suka dengan pekerjaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo itu namja yang baik tapi keadaan memaksanya seperti itu. Ia justru bersyukur Kyungsoo menemukannya dan berbaik hati memberinya tempat bernaung kalau tidak ia akan jadi gelandangan seumur hidupnya. Malam itu… Entahlah ia tak ingat pasti apa yang terjadi yang jelas ia terbangun dengan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya cemas. Kyungsoo menemukan Baekhyun pingsan dibalik semak-semak dan Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri selama seminggu lebih. Saat sudah pulih total, Kyungsoo menawarinya pekerjaan menjadi bartender di club ini. Club ini termasuk salah satu club terbesar di Korea.

"Aku ingin _Merlot _" Suara namja didepan Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Ne" Baekhyun segera meracik minuman dan memberikan segelas cairan merah pekat kepada namja itu. Namja itu langsung menegak isinya dan sukses membuat Baekhyun melotot. Baekhyun mengamati namja itu, rambutnya cokelat terang, wajahnya lembut dan manis untuk ukuran namja, badannya juga mungil.

"Lagi.." Ucap namja itu sambil menatap malas kerumunan manusia yang sedang bercumbu ria. Baekhyun hanya diam dan menuangkan cairan merah itu lagi, dan namja itu menyesapnya pelan, tidak menegaknya sekaligus seperti tadi. Baekhyun penasaran kenapa namja ini disini.

"kenapa kau bisa disini?"namja itu menoleh sebentar dan terkekeh, sepertinya namja ini tak kuat mabuk.

"Luhan.. Sehun, haha dasar menyebalkan, kau tak tau hatiku sakit?" namja itu tertawa aneh dan Baekhyun bingung, namun wajar namja ini sudah mabu tapi namanya Luhan atau Sehun? Dan siapa yang menyebalkan disini? Entahlah.

.

Tok tok tok

"Ya" Suara berat Chanyeol yang terkesan dingin menyapa indra pendengaran Tao. Tao membuka perlahan pintu sambil membawa amplop cokelat di tangannya. Nuansa mewah sangat terasa di sekitar Tao. Tempat tidur, sofa, dan perabotan mahal lainnya membawa kesan mewah dan elegan di kamar tidur Chanyeol. Sangat nyaman, itu kata yang pertama muncul di otak siapa pun yang memasuki kamar tidur Chanyeol tapi tidak saat mendapati Chanyeol di dalamnya, aura yang keluar dari diri Chanyeol menggantikan nuansa nyaman menjadi menyeramkan. Tao berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang duduk angkuh di meja bar di sudut ruangan, tatapan tajam Chanyeol sudah biasa bagi Tao, Tao menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Chanyeol berhenti memainkan cairan pekat dalam gelas kristal di tangannya.

Tap… tap… tap

Ketukan teratur jari Chanyeol dengan mudah dimengerti Tao. Tao hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tap.. tap ..tap

Ketukan jari Chanyeol semakin cepat, Tao memberikan amplop coklat yang tersegel rapi dan..

Tap

Ketukan terkahir Chanyeol mengakhiri interaksinya dengan Tao, Tao menunduk sedikit dan pergi berlalu keluar dari ruangan mewah itu . Chanyeol mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Chanyeol membaca sekilas, membuka lembar demi lembar dan senyum tipis di wajahnya sudah membuktikan ia puas dengan kerja Tao. Tao adalah orang kepercayaan Chanyeol, dari dulu Tao selalu setia kepadanya dan selalu membersihkan semua 'kekacauan' Chanyeol dengan sangat cerdas dan kuat, ia selalu mengikuti Chanyeol seperti pengawal setia dan Chanyeol tidak merasa terganggu karena Tao mengikutinya seperti stalker professional, dan Chanyeol hampir pernah tidak merasakan keberadaan Tao, tapi nyatanya Tao tetap mengawasinya dan satu lagi… Tao mampu mengerti jalan pikiran Chanyeol hanya dengan melihat sorot mata dan tindakan kecil dari Chanyeol.

.

Manik cokelat Chanyeol menatap jalan yang di penuhi tumpukan salju, kosong, hampa, hanya itu yang tergambar dari maniknya, Chanyeol masih setia menatapi pejalan kaki yang terus berlalu lalang tanpa mempedulikan salju yang mulai turun . Ia menyesap pelan minumannya, tak ada ekspresi dari wajahnya saat rasa pahit itu menjalar di kerongkongannya. Hidupnya lebih pahit dari ini. Pikiran Chanyeol melayang, terbanyang jelas olehnya malam di mana ia kehilangan seluruh kebahagiaannya saat salju pertama turun. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Memori yang ia lupakan mulai tersusun layaknya puzzle, ia seperti orang bodoh demi mencari kepingan puzzle yang berserak di segala sisi dan ia harus melengkapinya di tengah gelapnya hidup yang ia jalani, ia akan membalas semuanya dengan setimpal,bahkan lebih. Tapi tidak sekarang, mungkin nanti.

Kling

Suara dentingan bel yang menggantung di pintu Caffee menghamburkan lamunannya. Chanyeol melirik sekilas kearah pintu dan kembali menatap jalanan yang sudah kosong, hanya ada tumpukan salju yang semakin tinggi. Salju ternyata sudah semakin deras, dan angin bertiup kencang. Pengunjung Cafe terus berdatangan, berlindung dari salju dan dinginnya malam. Chanyeol tau Tao masih mengawasinya dari luar dan Tao tak akan masuk ke dalam, dimana Chanyeol berada sebelum perintah dari Chanyeol. Tao masih diam mengamati Chanyeol di balik pohon yang dekat dengan cafe, ia tak memperdulikan hawa dingin makin menggerogotinya dan tak sedikit pun ia pindah dari posisinya untuk mencari tempat yang lebih hangat. Tao mangerutkan dahinya saat melihat namja dengan mantel hitam mendekati tempat Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol sudah menyadari namja itu mendekat kearahnya dengan melihat pantulan bayangan di kaca café.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Suara namja itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan yang di dapatinya namja yang berpostur tinggi dengan mantel hitam panjang di tubuhnya .

"Ya" Chanyeol menjawab seadanya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada cangkir kopinya.

"Terima kasih, namamu?" Namja itu membuka percakapan dengan nada bersahabat tapi terkesan dingin.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." Jawab Chanyeol datar dan terbesit rasa tak suka di dalamnya, membuat namja tadi tersenyum tipis.

"Aku Kim Jongin"Chanyeol menatap sinis Jongin yang tampak tenang di depannya.

"Apa mau mu?" nada datar yang digunakan Chanyeol tak membuat reaksi apapun bagi Jongin. Jongin melirik tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Hanya ingin mengobrol sebentar dan bisakah kau menyimpannya kembali? Aku tidak akan macam-macam, percayalah" ucap Jongin kembali tenang sedangkan Chanyeol tertegun, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada pisau di balik mantelnya.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku Chanyeol" tatapan Jongin menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak dapat di artikan secara langsung oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mempercayai orang asing "ucap Chanyeol dingin, ia memasukkan kembali pisaunya dan menyesap habis kopinya.

"Jadi, aku kemari ingin memberi tahu satu hal padamu"ucap Jongin tenang.

"Cih, aku tak perlu diberitahu apapun dan sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku menebas kepalamu"

"Sekalipun tentang kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu?"senyuman tipis itu terkembang sempurna di wajah Jongin.

'_Kena kau Park Chanyeol'_

Kepala Chanyeol menoleh cepat, rahangnya mengeras , dan tangannya terkepal kuat dibalik mantelnya. Chanyeol yang mengetahui Tao akan kemari pun mengatukkan jarinya teratur dan itu sukses membuat Tao yang berada diluar menghentikan langkah lebarnya.

"Apa kau sudah berhasil mengingatnya?" Tanya Jongin pelan.

"Berhasil menemukannya?"

"Berhasil menangkapnya?"

"Atau berhasil membunuhnya?" tangan Chanyeol terkepal erat dan nafasnya mulai memburu.

"DIAM KAU BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAUMAU?!" Chanyeol murka,nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan dadanya bergemuruh. Ia memukul keras meja didepannya mengundang perhatian seluruh isi cafe. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tertawa remeh , ia memainkan jemarinya di atas meja, hanya diam dan tenang. Tao yang berada dekat dengan cafe menggertakkan rahangnya, ia ingin masuk dan membawa Chanyeol dari namja asing itu tapi Chanyeol tak memberikan sinyal apapun untuk menyuruhnya masuk.

"Tenang Park aku akan menjelaskan maksudku tapi kau harus ikut dengan ku-"Jongin berkata tenang tapi Chanyeol yang sudah emosi memotong ucapannya.

"Tidak akan per-"

"Ingat Park, kau tidak bisa bekerja sendiri"

"Aku bi-"

"Dan kau belum bisa bergerak karena kau belum mengingat sepenuhnya, ingat itu" kalimat terakhir Jongin membuat tubuh Chanyeol lemas, rasa panas menjalar menggerogoti tubuhnya, kepalanya berdenyut sakit,dadanya semakin sesak. Otak Chanyeol berusaha berfikir cepat, tak ada pilihan lain, dengan tergesa-tergesa ia meraih pisau dibalik mantelnya . ia menggoreskan pisau itu ke permukaan kulitnya hingga darah segar mulai muncul dan mengalir dari tangannya . ia hendak menusuk nadinya dengan pisau sampai tangan Jongin menahan dan membuang pisaunya jauh-jauh. Tao yang melihatnya berlari memasuki cafe, persetan dengan perintah Chanyeol, Chanyeol sudah menyakiti diri sendiri lagi dan ini pertanda buruk. Tapi saat hendak menggapai pintu cafe hantaman kuat di tengkuknya membuat Tao pusing dan pandangannya mulai buram, hal terakhir yang dilihat Tao adalah namja dengan wajah datar, namja itu memegang balok kayu di tangannya.

"_sial_" lirih Tao dan kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

Sementara itu Jongin melirik kearah pintu, ia melihat Sehun tengah menggendong seorang namja di bahunya dan memberi isyarat kepada Jongin, dan Jongin mengangguk.

"Tidak untuk menyakiti diri sendiri Park" Ucap Jongin dingin, ia sudah puas memperhatikan reaksi tubuh Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak mengira Chanyeol akan nekat melukai diri sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?!" Chanyeol meraih kerah Jongin, darah dari lengannya terus mengucur hingga mengenai mantel hitam Jongin,panas itu makin menggerogoti dirinya keringat dingin membasahi pelipis Chanyeol. Jongin memperhatikan sekitar, kini Chanyeol dan Jongin sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Tak ada cara lain, Jongin memukul tengkuk Chanyeol , Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangan, kesadarannya mulai menghilang , banyak langkah kaki menghampirinya dan samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar kata '_maaf'_ dari mulut Jongin hingga semuanya gelap.

.

Sehun mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, ia melirik dua namja yang pingsan di bangku belakang, Sehun juga sempat melirik lengan Chanyeol yang berlumuran darah.

"Kau berlebihan Jongin" Sehun berujar datar dan kembali fokus dengan jalan di depannya.

"Aku juga tak mengira dia segila itu. Panggil aku hyung, Sehun" balas Jongin tanpa menoleh kearah Sehun ia sibuk dengan ponsel Chanyeol di tangannya.

"Cih, sudahlah biarkan Luhan hyung yang mengurus ponselnya, itu bukan keahlian mu " Sehun tersenyum remeh dan Jongin hanya mendengus kesal. Getar ponsel Jongin embuat Sehun menoleh sebentar ke arah Jongin dan Jongin langsung mengangkat telfonnya.

"Yeobseyo"

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Sudah, dia bersamaku, tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Dia pingsan.."

"Cepat bawa kemari dan kita harus bicara"

"Ne hyung"

Sambungan dimtikan sepihak disebrang sana dan Jongin memasukkan kembali ponselnya.

"Kris hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ne, lebih cepat Sehun, ada yang ingin dibicarakannya" Ucap Jongin serius.

"Dia tau kita membawa orang lain?" Tanya Sehun sambil menambah kecepatannya.

"Tidak, kita akan memberi sedikit kejutan.." Jongin menyengrai tipis dan Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli.

.

"Jongin bawa dia ke kamar dan… obati lukanya" Namja bersurai pirang itu berucap tenang saat melihat Jongin masuk sambil memapah Chanyeol yang masih pingsan.

"Sudah kuduga dia akan menyakiti diri sendiri.." Gumam Kris dan Jongin mendengus.

"Kau tak mengatakan kemungkinannya, aku cukup terkejut saat ia menggores tangannya sendiri.. namja ini berbahaya hyung" Jongin membawa Chanyeol ke kamar sambil mendelik saat melihat Kris hanya tersenyum. Sehun masuk sambil menggendong Tao, Kris mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Jongin dan Sehun bergantian.

"Sepertinya dia pengawal Chanyeol, aku lihat ia terus mengamati Chanyeol dan panik saat Chanyeol menyakiti diri sendiri.." Jawab Sehun seadanya dan Jongin hanya menyengrai saat melihat Kris mebulatkan matanya.

"Ta.. Tao?" Lirih Kris, rasanya tubuhnya lemas, seperti ada sengatan listrik yang menggelitiknya. Rasa rindu langsung membuncah di benaknya.

"Sehun, bawa ia ke kamar ku, sekarang…" Suara Kris kembali tegas, Sehun yang tak mau tau menau pun membawa Tao ke kamar Kris.

"kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi.." Gumam Jongin misterius.

.

.

.

..

.

TBC/ END?

Hoho mian lama update, aku habis UN nih/?. Tapi untuk chap selanjutnya aku usahain cepat update^^ Maaf ya Baekhyun masih sedikit munculnya, tapi buat chap depan Bakhyun udah ketemu kok sama yang masih bingung bisa nanya-nanya kok.. terima kasih yang udah review^o^

RnR

Salam hangat..

Fyriri


End file.
